Einstiens Twin
by littlemissicebox
Summary: Jade Belpois was sent to an eliete school for gifted students while her brother got to experience life at a normal school, upset with situtation she convinced her parents to let her attend Kadic with her twin brother. How will she adapt to the new school, and what will happen while she attends?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** _Jeremie's sister_

**A/N:** Why hello there everyone, So I have decided to come up with a Code Lyoko fanfic. I had this story previously posted up but I took it down so I could go through an re-write it, since I didn't like the final output. So anyways this idea came to me while I was watching a marathon of Code Lyoko, so I hope who ever reads this enjoys the story; and don't forget to let leave a review. Cookies will be given out! Since reviews are what keeps me motivated for making more chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any rights to Code Lyoko or the characters mentioned throughout this story; I only claim rights to the work of this story and my own character Jade.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I sat in the principal's office while smiling to the man lightly. He had been going on and on about how I would be enjoying my time here at Kadic Academy, even though I knew that from the start since I would be finally attending the same school as my twin brother Jeremie; since I despised that "smart" school my parents placed me in. Yet Jeremie was allowed to go to a normal school. I was extremely tired, though I was always tired when it came to long car rides. He was finally done talking and told me he would show me to my dorm, and my first class.

We left his office and walked into the girl's dorms as it seemed that I would be sharing this room with only myself. I placed my bag onto my bed as we left walking to the classroom, he spoke about how he was amazed with someone of my grades and intelligence level wanted to leave such a gifted school I was in and transfer into Kadic. I simply rolled my eyes as I explained saying I wanted to just attend school with my brother.

"Ah yes Jeremie, you two are both quite gifted children."

We not soon enough walked into one of the science classrooms as I followed behind Mr. Delmas, he soon cleared his throat getting the students full attention from there idle chatter as the room became completely silent. Mr. Delmas stepped aside soon revealing myself as I let my eyes close giving a faint smile and wave to the class. As I let my eyes open I could see my brother sitting in the back, while it also seemed I had two of the friends he had mentioned to me about.

Though even though me and Jeremie are twins we don't really look that much alike, I had long blonde colored hair like his that reached to the middle of my chest; though I had the bangs around my face dyed turquoise. My eyes were blue and I chose to where contacts instead of glasses, I also dressed more casual in a pair of washed out skinny jeans, a black hoodie, and a pair of black sparkly ankle boots.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Jade Belpois, she is just transferring into our school today. I do hope that you will all treat her well and help her out if she needs helping finding her way in her first few days here."

The classroom soon rose back again into chatter while the principle turned speaking to the science teacher as I could hear him fill her in about some details about myself as I let out a sigh looking for some random seat I could take, it seemed the only available seat was next to Jeremie. I walked down the aisle only to be soon stopped by a girl in a pink shirt and black hair, as she grabbed my arm pulling me to a halt. I looked back to the female with an un-amused look; I mean did she really need to grab my arm like that?

"Since your new here you should hang out with me, the names Sissi. Oh and one warning, don't even think about laying a hand on my Ulrich over there. He's mine and you can't have him."

"Sissi how many times do I have tell you I'm not yours, and leave her alone."

Ulrich spoke out as it seemed he was trying to stick up for me, once Sissi pointed out over to where the brunette was sitting. I gave a light smirk chuckling while speak a light thanks to Ulrich while I looked back to the girl pulling her arm off me, it was painfully obvious I wasn't going to be friends with someone like her.

"Yeah okay, thank for that little heads up Sissi was it? But it obviously sounds like he isn't even yours to begin with. You can't just claim people like that, but nah I'm good. I'd rather not hang out with some wannabe princess."

Sissi's expression turned sour as she let out a hmpf sitting back in her seat while I walked away smiling shaking my head, well it alreadt seems today is becoming pretty eventful. I took my seat next to Jeremie as I caught sight at the two boys still laughing to my remark to Sissi, the blonde haired male who had a medium purple patch in his hair turned around giving me a thumbs up. I blinked unsure what I was supposed to do as I nervously gave him one in return.

I turned giving my brother a small smile which he returned back, I leaned back soon in my chair waiting for the class to start while he took his glasses off cleaning them with her shirt eventually looking back up to me; I knew exactly the worlds that were going to come out of his mouth. It was pretty obvious.

"Why did you decide to leave your old school Jade, and decide to transfer into a normal school like Kadic? I don't understand."

"Silly brother, I simply left since having a higher education doesn't really matter to me. I just wanted to be able to finally attend school again with my brother and have someone to at least talk to, since while I was there I only ever did was study. So I never really had the time to ever make friends."

Jeremie replied with only a simple nod as it looked to be he was glad at the words I had just said, I giggled out softly glad to know that he was happy. Though that is just my analysis from the conversation, the teacher soon resumed the lesson after the principle left regaining the classes focus and started to begin the lesson. So did my life here, I wonder what kinds of adventures I will have while attending here, what kinds of friends I will make, but more importantly; will I have fun here?

Well only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell soon rang indicating that class was finally over, as I yawned stretching in my chair happy that class was finally over; science was so easy it was kind of boring to me. Since I had already learned what we were being taught a while ago at my old school, though I'm not complaining or anything like that; since I'd deal with many boring classes just to attend here.

He placed a hand onto my shoulder indicating that he was ready to leave as I nodded my head gathering my books. We both walked out of the classroom together and out into the schools courtyard, it seemed that there were three people in a small circle waiting on my brother. There were the two boys from class, and a girl who was dressed completely in all black.

The blonde waved over to my brother as we walked over to the group, the female of the trio looked to me as I wondered if she was trying to figure out who I was. I pondered on the thought that maybe my brother didn't mention anything on my arrival, or maybe he didn't even talk about me! I took a deep breathe calming myself down as I turned to her nervously smiling while I rubbed the back of my head.

"Umm I'm Jade by the way; I'm Jeremie's twin sister as well."

"It's nice to meet you Jade, I'm Yumi. These two over here are Odd and Ulrich; Jeremie told us a lot about you, I'm surprised. I thought the two of you would look identical. Are you enjoying your first day so far at Kadic?"

Yumi spoke while she pointed to the two male's indicating which one was who, I nodded waving to them even though I had already known them since we shared the same science class together. I let out a smile as I was glad to know at least my brother had seemed to talk about me, I let out a nervous chuckle when she mentioned out looks as I let out a shrug eventually to her last comment.

"Haha I hear that a lot when I'm with him and it's been alright. Luckily I have all my classes with Jeremie so I haven't managed to get lost yet. Though, I had a real eventful morning when some girl named Sissi grabbed my arm during science causing a scene over Ulrich."

"That's normal with Sissi; you see she's got a huge crush on our good friend Ulrich here."

"Yeah and I'm not into her, no matter how many times I tell her it never seems to go through that head of hers."

Ulrich playfully pushed Odd when he was speaking about Sissi, we all soon giggled at what the reaction that was being given. I sort of started to feel like, like I was already slowly forming that of a bond with my brothers group of friends already. Maybe even by the time I go to bed I could say I'm on the right track to making friends? The bell interrupted out laughed as we soon stopped as I wondered what the bell could be for since classes were all over.

I soon noticed Yumi waving off to us as she said that she would all see us in the morning, I guess that means she's one of the students that don't live on campus. The two boys started walking ahead as my brother motioned me to follow along; Jeremie was saying that we were going to head into the cafeteria since it was time for dinner. I looked down to my stomach as it grumbled some. Odd looked behind him as he called out waving his hand.

"Come on Einstein's hurry up, its meatball and noodles tonight!"

I soon started to run behind my brother as we caught up to where the others were as well all walked inside the cafeteria; it seemed that the place was already packed with the students who lived on campus eating there meal or standing in the line. We stood in line as we finally got our food as I listened while Odd kept going on how good the schools food here was. I sat down next to Ulrich as we all started to eat.

"Odd, it's amazing that you don't get fat from eating all the food you eat."

"Maybe, from all the talking he does it burns all the calories away from him."

Ulrich and Jeremie were talking making fun of Odd as I kind of started tuning them out a little while I ate, I didn't mean to but I was starting to feel the exhaustion from today really start to takes its toll on my body. I let out a yawn covering my mouth as I finished my meal, Odd was right; it was surprisingly good. I decided to call it a night as I waved off to everyone saying I would see them in the morning.

They waved back as I placed my tray away walking back to the girl's dorm; I was greeted with the silence of my dorm room as I grabbed my shower supplies taking a quick shower. I soon returned slipping on a pair of blue pajamas as I crawled into bed falling asleep.

* * *

With Jeremie

* * *

"So what do you guys think so far of Jade?"

Jeremie spoke while the three boys walked out of the cafeteria and into the boy's dorm, the two males looked to each other as they expressed how they thought that she seemed nice, as they both agreed that she could even be helpful with they went into Lyoko. Jeremie soon stopped as he was hesitant on even bringing Lyoko up to his sister, thinking that she wouldn't take his word.

"I'm not sure if we should bring Jade into Lyoko just yet, I think we should wait."

"Or are you just scared of bringing her inside and her meeting the girl of your dreams, hmmm?"

Odd playfully nudged his friend shoulder arriving to Jeremie's dorm; he soon flushed a light pink as he quickly looked away. He honestly wasn't anywhere near thinking about Jade meeting with Aelita. It was more of him afraid of risking his sister's life in Lyoko, or her being attacked by XANA. He opened his bedroom door as he spoke a goodnight, Ulrich and Odd both looked to one another with a confused on their faces wondering if they said something as Jeremie soon opened the door sighing.

"I'll bring it up to her tomorrow."

And with that final note he closed his door once more, leaning against it he couldn't believe that he would be asking her on something that sounded completely crazy. Jeremie could soon hear the sound of high-fives being exchanged by his friends; he simply shook his head sighing as those two had it easy. He decided to talk with Aelita some then call it a night.


End file.
